


Cat in the Box

by robololi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempted Role Reversal, Barbed Penis, Bleeding, Canon Lesbian Character, Cis Adora (She-Ra), Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Ownership, Post-Canon, Scratching, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robololi/pseuds/robololi
Summary: I was so mad that another Catradora fic just ended when it was getting good that I wrote my own that actually finishes properly
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Cat in the Box

Catra fluffs out the fur on her arms with a scratch, trying to shake out the last bit of water from her shower.  _ ‘These towels are useless,’ _ she thinks to herself, Melog’s mane shifting to a dim red as she throws the one wrapped around her to the side.

“At least you know how I feel.”

She smiles to herself, seeing Melog’s mane turn his more translucent normal to a bright blue, sniffing softly at the door. Adora pops though the door in almost an instant, closing it just as quickly as she sees Catra’s state of undress.

“Hey, Catra! Not to take advantage of the situation or anything, but I figured out something new to do with my sword!”

Materializing the Sword of Protection out of thin air, Adora grabs the handle and slams it down into her crotch in a glow of light. Upon impact, the shape contorts to wrap around the girl’s hips, front end hanging down in a shining phallic shape. It curves its way down as it forms, slithering through the air in an apparently erotic motion. At least, Adora meant it to be.

“Look, its even self lubricating! No more messy bottles or anything to deal with.”

Catra simply blinks once, hesitating on what to say as a response. Should she be dismissive? No, Adora probably worked really hard on this. Is she going to be excited about it? Absolutely not. In the second of indecision, Melog takes the opportunity to open the door and leave the room, door ajar.

“Are you trying to impress me with a fake when I have the real thing right here?”

She sniffs at the air after this remark, somewhere between a scoff and a light laugh.

“Well, I thought you’d be more...open to the idea, yeah? You like when I use my fingers, why not this?”

Adora motions to her hand, as if it helps her case at all. She laughs to herself nervously, focusing on her embarrassment just enough to not notice Catra sliding the strapon down her legs. However, she does notice when those distinct claws drag down the bare flesh of her groin as they so often have before.

The claws retract before Catra pushes two of her fingers into her girlfriend, relishing in Adora’s mewls and moans as she works herself inside.

“The  _ difference _ between this and that is intent. Your fingers are to tease me, to drive me forward onto you. This? This is more tantamount to insurrection, and I’m happy to put it down before you get any more ideas.”

Catra pulls her hands out of the girl’s pants to lay them on her chest, pushing Adora onto their bed. From the chest to the shoulders and wrists the hands go, pinning the girl down possessively as she goes.

“This is mine. This is my position. This is my toy. This is your place. Learn this before getting any more ideas.”

With every word Catra orders, Adora wriggles down under her. Her former bravado has been completely broken, leaving only a bottom yearning for domination in its place.

“Kah-Catra…” She gasps, close to begging for Catra to keep going.

And quickly, a finger is placed over her lips, followed by a claw for good measure.

“And your arms didn’t even budge when I lifted my hand, that’s a good girl.”

Sure enough, Adora’s arms were still pressed into the bed and trembling, as if afraid of the punishment of moving. These fears are settled when Catra gave the girl a small pet, stroking and rubbing her hair. The shakes work out of Adora’s body with Catra’s comfort, leading the girl into much more of a senseless sort of pleasure.

After a few moments of this, Adora is practically melted into the bed under the force of her girlfriend. Catra prowls above her possessively, tugging clothes out of the way until Adora’s breasts and crotch are fully exposed and begging to be touched. The girl puffs out her chest and swirls her hips around, apparently trying to draw Catra in with erotic movement. This gets a giggle out of the domme before she slices Adora’s bottoms in half and spreads her legs.

“Fucking hell Adora, your thighs look like tree trunks over here. I knew you got stronger since you left, but I didn’t realize that I’d be fucking something like this.”

She bites her lips in a moment of admiration before diving down to lick at Adora’s sensitive bits. Her sandpaper tongue drags up and down slowly, spending extra time at the girl’s clit, making sure she felt every little bristle rubbing against her. It certainly sounds like Adora is feeling it, with her moans turning into screams more than anything.

“Kkhaattrraaaa~!”

Adora’s eyes squeeze shut as Catra assaults her loins, fingers gripping into the bedsheets in the first movement they’ve had since being pinned. She lifts her hips up to reach for her lover’s tongue, babbling out small begs for permission to cum. Catra is well experienced enough to understand, swiftly making the point of refusing.

“You don’t get to cum until I do, got it? If you break my rule-”  
Catra swiftly snakes a hand up to Adora’s neck, squeezing and pressing down on it as a show of force.

“-you suffer my consequences.”

Adora simply nods to her, biting her lip to stifle the pleasure of Catra’s dick pushing in. Every tiny spine along the shaft only excited Adora more, in a sensation that would likely be painful to others but she’s grown to very much love. Every little barb running against her hole and forcing it open felt like ecstasy, a reminder of who was fucking her.

“Yaah-Yes ma’am…”

Every thrust in and out Catra made felt like stirring Adora’s mind directly. She descends into thoughtlessness as her love goes on, focus being instead drawn to the sensation of being used like she is. Catra is very much acting out of her own pleasure, only going slowly at first as a formality before driving into Adora at full speed in an attempt to cum. 

It feels like Catra could be going for an eternity to Adora, mind rocked enough that her only sense of time is her lover’s asynchronous pumps into her. Her hole has relaxed enough to accept every barb into it without issue, giving even less for Adora to be able to think about. The only thing she can focus on is Catra’s hot womanhood flexing inside of her, twitching and dripping as she gets closer to her finish.

At the moment of Catra’s climax, Adora releases everything she’s been holding in since her girlfriend’s fingers first went into her. Her entire lower body spasms and shakes as she’s filled to the brim, even dripping out a few drops when Catra pulls herself out. The hole clenches when Catra pulls fully out of it, Adora unable to control it at all.

“Lasted a little bit longer than I used to, I think I started around five minutes ago? Not the longest I’ve ever lasted, but better than when we were on that ship.”

Catra kisses Adora on the cheek as she pushes herself up, softly rubbing her back when she’s stable.

“Fuahh-yeah…”  
Adora lays a hand on the side of her head, trying to realign her brain after having it so thoroughly scrambled. She nods along to what Cata says, thinking for a moment to actually piece the words together. Only after that does she feel the scratches on her waist bleeding onto the sheets, leaving her less than amused.

“Did you get too claw happy again? Go get the bandages while I try to find my clothes…”

“Not my fault that fucking you is good enough t-”

And with that, the door to Catra and Adora’s room slams closed.


End file.
